The Story of Us
by teamalley678
Summary: Short Doccubus love story. Super fluffy. Some smut. One shot completed for the Club Doccubus auction winner.


**First and foremost, a very big THANK YOU to the PalmerHolicsAnonymous for bidding on this story during the Club Doccubus auction. They gave me free reign, and this is the story that came to mind. I know it took forever, and I appreciate that they are incredibly patient. :) I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

 **Summer**

Lauren had always loved summer. The heat of the sun on her skin, the breeze blowing softly through her hair. It made for a perfect day. When she moved North, Lauren found that the summer was a lot cooler than she was used to, but she made it work. Today had been perfect though. She had run her errands wearing a tank top, her arm hanging out of her window, the wind teasing her long blonde hair. It had made her soul happy to be enjoying the weather.

Tonight, she couldn't sleep. Normally she would go to the park down the street, but tonight she had felt drawn to the roof. Lauren had discovered the roof shortly after she moved in, and it quickly became one of her favorite spots in the city. Her apartment building was relatively tall for the area of town it was in, and it was possible to see vast expanses of the dark sky. Lauren had always loved laying under the stars. It had always put things in perspective for her. In fact, all of her best thinking had been done while she was stargazing.

The weather was a little colder now that it was dark, and Lauren was glad she had put on a light sweater. She was still growing accustomed to the temperature changes in this part of the world. She was trying to pick out the constellations when she heard the door open behind her. Hearing footsteps, Lauren turned to look at the approaching figure.

The woman was gorgeous. Lauren could see that immediately, even in the dark. Her dark hair was held up in a loose ponytail so her face was unobstructed. She was wearing tight fitting jeans that tucked into a pair of high heeled boots. Her dark jacket appeared to be more stylish than functional, but Lauren wasn't complaining. Several buttons were left undone, and the amount of cleavage on display was enough to make the blonde blush. She looked away quickly, hoping the woman hadn't noticed her wandering eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" The brunette pulled a chair away from the wall and set it up about ten feet away from Lauren. She smiled, and Lauren saw it reach all the way to her eyes. "Nope. It's all yours." She smiled back and turned to focus on the sky. There was a force seeming to pull her toward the brunette, something that was fairly new to Lauren. When she turned around, a pair of chocolate brown eyes met hers. "I'm Bo. Are you new to the building? I haven't seen you around." Lauren felt a flutter in her stomach at the woman's attention. "Lauren. I've lived here a few months. I work a lot though, so I'm not home much."

The women sat in a comfortable silence for a little while just taking in the city around them. Lauren was the first to speak up. "Isn't it amazing how peaceful it can be up here? It's the calmest place I think I've found in this whole city." Bo's laugh brought a smile to Lauren's face. "That's why I love it too. It lets me wind down before bed and just forget about whatever stressed me out all day." The pair continued to look at the stars, although Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her occasionally. She snuck in a few glances herself at the beautiful woman sharing her space.

Eventually the two started talking about their lives. Lauren was a medical student at the hospital downtown. She spent a lot of her time there, but the rest of the time she had been exploring her new home. The city was beautiful, and she had been enjoying learning new things about it. Bo spent her days working security at a facility on the North end. She was studying criminal justice in the evenings, but she just didn't want to go back to school full time. Her dream was to become a police officer when she finished school.

Lauren was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Bo. They discussed hobbies, what type of music they listened to, what kind of food they liked. It had been a long time since Lauren had opened up to someone this quickly. Something about the brunette just seemed comfortable to her.

Looking up, Bo saw the sky beginning to lighten. She looked at her watch and laughed. "I don't even know how this happened, but it's 4am. I had better go get a couple hours of sleep before work." Lauren was surprised it was so late. "Oh my gosh. I completely lost track of time! I'm sorry to keep you up so late. I better get going too." The pair rose from their chairs and headed toward the door. Before they could go inside, Bo spoke up. "Do you want to continue this conversation? Maybe over dinner this weekend?" The nervous look on her face made Lauren's smile even brighter. "I would love that." She put her number into Bo's phone, and the pair headed toward the elevator. Lauren was the first to get off. "It was very nice to meet you, Bo. I'll see you this weekend." Her heart fluttered at the sight of Bo's beautiful smile. "Yes you will, Lauren. Have a great day." When the doors closed behind her, Lauren headed back to her apartment and fell onto the couch. She'd be lucky to get two hours of sleep before she had to get up, but it had been a fantastic night.

 _The Next Day – Midafternoon_

Lauren's phone beeped, signaling that she had a new text message. She didn't recognize the number, but when she read the message a smile involuntarily appeared on her face.

 _I'm so glad that I met you. Looking forward to this weekend. Does Friday night work for you? – Bo_

She saved the number in her phone and quickly responded. She had a date for Friday night. It had been a while since Lauren had been on a date, but she was very much open to exploring her feelings for the mysterious woman. Friday couldn't come soon enough for her.

 _Friday Evening_

Lauren hurried home from work to get ready. Bo was picking her up at 6:30, and she needed time to get cute for her. After running through the shower, Lauren slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and picked out a simple grey v-neck. She did her makeup and teased her hair a little. She liked the way it looked when it was a tiny bit messy. Lauren zipped on her boots and laid her jacket across the back of the couch. 6:00. Now she just had to wait.

At precisely 6:30, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find a stunning brunette waiting for her. "Hey, Bo. Let me just grab my jacket. You can come in if you want." Lauren walked over and grabbed her jacket. She tucked her cell phone and her keys into the pockets and turned around. "Your place is really nice, Lauren. You clearly like beautiful things." Bo was looking at a painting hanging above Lauren's mantle. She had picked it up at an auction. The sunset on the city skyline was slightly abstract, but the imagery was vivid. The piece really brightened up the space. "Thanks. It makes me think of home, so I like to keep it somewhere I can see it often." She walked over to meet Bo at the door. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

With a smile on her face, Bo walked into the hallway. Lauren saw a large basket sitting on the floor. "I'm taking you somewhere really cool. I promise." Bo scooped up the basket and headed to the elevator. Lauren followed Bo to the parking lot before realizing which car they were heading toward. "You drive the Camaro?" Bo opened the passenger side door for her before circling the car and sliding into the driver's seat. "I do drive the Camaro. She's kind of my baby. Do you like her?" Lauren smiled brightly. "I love her. I've always loved this car. I just never knew who drove it."

Bo drove as they talked, but Lauren still couldn't figure out where they were going. When they reached the edge of town, Bo turned down a road that looked like it led to nowhere. There couldn't possibly be a restaurant out here. Lauren laughed as they came around the last curve. "A drive-in? I've never seen a movie at the drive-in. This is awesome!" Bo's heart fluttered at the look on Lauren's face. She was glad she had chosen something out of the ordinary. "I thought we could have dinner and a movie here while the weather is so nice."

After parking, Bo popped the trunk of her car. She laid out a blanket on the grass in front of the car and motioned for Lauren to sit down. She grabbed the basket from the back seat and joined her date. "So I wasn't sure what kind of food you like… I may have gone a little bit overboard." She opened the basket with a small grin and started pulling out food. There were sandwiches, two dishes of pasta, Chinese food, a bowl of fruit, and two different bottles of wine. "It looks fantastic, Bo. Thank you." "So there's at least one thing here that you like?" Lauren didn't even glance down at the food. Her eyes remained completely focused on the woman in front of her. "Yes, there is." Bo felt herself blush slightly. "Let's start with wine."

The meal was certainly one of the most eclectic that Lauren had ever shared with someone. They had a little bit of everything. Bo wouldn't let her help clean up any of the mess, insisting that she just relax. Lauren leaned against the grill of the car and watched the sky darkening. There were more cars arriving every few minutes. The movie would be starting soon. "So what are we watching?" Bo shrugged as she sat down next to her. "I honestly don't know. I just liked the idea of a movie out here with you. I forgot to look at what was playing." Both women laughed easily. Lauren was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable she felt around Bo already.

The conversation flowed easily as they waited for the mystery film to start playing. It was decided that they should sit up higher, so Bo moved the blanket onto her hood. The pair leaned back against the windshield and settled in. When the screen finally lit up, they realized it was a horror movie. "Are you ok with scary movies? I know some people aren't." Lauren thought that Bo's concern was adorable. "I'm good. But you may have to hold me if I get scared." She winked at the brunette and leaned slightly against her shoulder. The images that entered Bo's mind at the statement caused her to wet her lips. She was perfectly fine with holding Lauren.

Scary movies had very little effect on Lauren, but she wasn't going to tell Bo that. She was a med student. She saw all kinds of crazy (and sometimes scary) things at work every day. Halfway through the movie, she leaned over against Bo's shoulder and felt an arm slip around her. She snuggled into the brunette's body, her hand resting softly on Bo's stomach. She could feel the racing heart beneath her, just as she could feel the butterflies in her own stomach. The pair maintained some kind of body contact for the rest of the movie, minus the few times they both jumped. When the credits started rolling, Bo started to sit up. "That was… uhm… different." Lauren's laugh made her heart light. "That was ridiculous. Scientifically, that could never happen. But the special effects were pretty good." Sliding off the hood, Bo turned to offer her hand to her date. When Lauren's feet hit the ground, she stumbled slightly, landing in Bo's arms. "Are you ok?" Lauren pressed her lips softly against Bo's, finally giving in to the urge she had been having all night. She licked her lips slightly as she pulled away. "I'm great." Bo simply nodded before leaning in to kiss her again. Lauren's kiss was intoxicating, and Bo knew it had nothing to do with the wine from earlier. She had a feeling it would be easy to get lost in Lauren.

The drive home was much too short, as neither woman seemed to want the night to end. However, Lauren had a shift in the morning, so she couldn't stay out much later. As they walked back to the apartment building, Bo reached for Lauren's hand, their fingers interlocking as if they had been doing it for years. When they reached Lauren's door, Bo reluctantly let go. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Bo. I had a really great time. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Bo smiled at the hopeful look on her face. "Let's do it sooner rather than later." Lauren stepped into Bo's space. The whispered words reached Bo's ears as their lips met. "I'd like that." Bo pulled away as the kiss threatened to grow heated. "Good night, Lauren." She watched as Lauren unlocked her door and stepped inside. "Good night, Bo." The blonde waited until Bo got on the elevator before shutting her door and leaning back against it. Tonight had been incredible, and she hoped there would be many more like it with the sexy brunette from downstairs.

 **Autumn**

"I think the nights sitting on the roof might be over." Lauren was snuggled up in a blanket next to her girlfriend. Both women were wearing sweats and hoodies to combat the cold air. "I think it's only this cold because we're up so high." Bo pulled her in closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're probably right, babe. It's been nice stargazing with you though." There was a comfortable silence in the air for the next few minutes as they both watched the night sky.

Bo was the one to break the silence. "So tell me again about this Halloween party. Do we really have to dress up?" She could feel the excitement radiating off her girlfriend. "Of course we have to dress up! You can't go to a Halloween party and not wear a costume! Did you think of any ideas for yours?" Bo was already shaking her head. "Nope. I'm not that creative, Laur. How about you just tell me what I should be and I'll do that?"

Lauren rolled slightly and sat up so she was straddling Bo's lap. "That sounds fantastic. How about you be a sexy cop and I'll be your prisoner? Although you would have to punish me if I was naughty." Bo's hands were on Lauren's hips, pulling slightly to create as much contact as possible. "I could probably be persuaded to go along with that plan." She sat up and started kissing the blonde on her lap. Hearing Lauren's breathing speed up, Bo slid her hands up underneath the edge of her shirt. She felt Lauren's hips grinding down against her own. Breaking the kiss, Bo focused on Lauren's neck, leaving little kisses and nips down to her collarbone, something she knew drove the blonde crazy. "Let's go inside where it's warm."

A sigh of frustration fell from Lauren's lips. "I have the early shift tomorrow. I probably should have gone to bed hours ago. Walk me home?" She leaned down and placed another kiss on Bo's lips. "Absolutely." They gathered up the blanket and their wine and headed back into the building. Bo held Lauren's hand as they walked down the hallway to her door. "Have a great day tomorrow. Maybe after work we can go shopping for the party." Lauren smiled as she fumbled with her keys. "Sounds good. Have a good night, babe." She kissed Bo softly, knowing that the emotion was evident. Lauren hadn't yet told her girlfriend that she was in love with her, but she knew it was coming soon. She was scared because of how things had worked out in the past, but Bo was different. Bo licked her lips softly as they broke apart. "Sweet dreams, beautiful." After making sure Lauren got into her apartment, Bo headed toward the elevator back to her apartment.

 _Two Weeks Later_

Bo finished putting on the costume Lauren had given her the night before and took a look in the mirror. She was taking "Sexy Cop" to a whole new level. The blue uniform shirt had a deep slit down the front, allowing room for the small black tie to dangle atop her cleavage. Lauren had paired it with a short black mini skirt and dark aviator glasses. Bo pulled out a pair of strappy black heels and teased her hair again slightly. Grabbing her keys and a small black clutch, she locked the door and headed downstairs.

Lauren had done her hair and makeup a half an hour ago, but she had checked it twice since then. She was a little bit nervous to go out looking like she did, but she also knew it would drive Bo crazy. Lauren was fairly confident, but every woman gets a little self-conscious sometimes. She was just focusing on the effect it would have on her girlfriend. The skin-tight costume was bright orange and zipped from her belly button up. Lauren left it unzipped a couple of inches to show the lacy black bra that was underneath. The black belt hung low on her hips, the leather matching the tall black boots she had purchased for just this occasion. When she looked in the mirror, she felt sexy as hell. Lauren couldn't wait to see Bo, as well as the reaction she would have.

When she finally heard a knock at the door, Lauren grabbed her keys and flipped off the lights. She opened the door and looked at the woman in front of her. "Wow, Bo… You look incredible." Taking a step out of the doorway, Lauren reached for Bo's cheek. She pulled her in for a heated kiss, tasting the cherry lip gloss that Bo so often wore. When they pulled apart, Bo let her eyes roam over Lauren's body. "My god. You are so fucking sexy… Do we have to go to this party?" She stepped forward and pressed Lauren up against the closed door, their bodies flush against each other. They made out like teenagers for several minutes, hormones flowing freely. Lauren finally pulled away, breathless. "Yes, we have to go to the party. But we don't have to stay very late." She winked at Bo, took her hand, and started walking down the hall. "Let's get going."

The pair arrived at the party, and Bo stood at the door knowing she had the hottest woman there on her arm. Some guy who looked like he was barely old enough to drink answered the door and greeted Lauren warmly. She introduced him to Bo as a fellow med student from the hospital. He and his girlfriend were throwing the party. Throughout the night, she introduced Bo to many of her coworkers. It became clear to Bo quickly that Lauren talked about her at work. Many of the guests seemed impressed to finally meet her. They had a couple of drinks while they mingled, and Lauren noticed herself loosening up. She was normally more reserved at work, but it was Halloween. They whole crew was having a good time.

Loud music was pumping from a massive sound system on the main floor. There was a large group dancing in what appeared to be the living room. Bo and Lauren made their way over and joined in. Lauren couldn't keep her eyes off of Bo's body as it moved with the music. Her hips swayed to the beat, her arm wrapped loosely around Lauren's waist. Bo raised her other hand to take a drink, her eyes locking with Lauren's. The attraction between them was electric. Lauren's hips were moving in time with Bo's, the dance clearly becoming some sort of foreplay for things to come. The brunette had a playful look in her eye. "What are you thinking about over there? You look like you want to do something naughty to me." Leaning forward until her lips brushed against Bo's ear, Lauren spoke softly. "You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now." Her voice was husky with arousal sending a jolt through Bo's system. The brunette closed her eyes and groaned softly. The reaction was exactly what Lauren had been going for. At just that moment, the music sped up to a techno beat that neither woman wanted to dance to.

Bo took Lauren's hand and led her down a hallway until she found the bathroom. Pulling her inside, Bo locked the door and turned around. Lauren was leaning against the counter, a devilish grin on her face. Before she could even speak, Bo's lips crashed into hers. She felt herself being lifted onto the counter, Bo's body stepping between her legs. Lauren's mind was spinning as she felt Bo placing fevered kisses down her neck and across her chest. She felt the zipper on her costume being lowered to expose her taut abs to the chilled air. "Bo, please. I need to feel you." Reaching under Lauren's skirt, Bo slid her panties off quickly. She slipped between soaking folds, feeling how truly aroused Lauren was. Her fingers slid easily inside her girlfriend, thrusting gently at first. It didn't take long before she felt Lauren's body tightening around her. Holding onto Bo's back tightly, Lauren buried her head in the crook of Bo's neck to stifle the moan as the climax washed over her.

The pair stayed that way for a minute with Bo placing soft kisses on Lauren's exposed neck and shoulder. "Should we head back to the party?" The look on Lauren's face was all the answer she needed. "We were here for almost two hours. That's long enough for me. Take me home, Bo." Lauren fixed her clothing and the pair left the bathroom. They found the host and thanked him for the invitation before heading out the door. As they slid into a cab, Lauren looked at Bo. "So was that my punishment for being naughty? Because that's definitely not going to stop me from doing it again." She smiled at the look of pure lust on Bo's face.

The ride home was only ten minutes, but it seemed way too long. Lauren had held Bo's hand on the way home, partially to stop either of them from letting their hands start roaming. Bo paid the driver when they arrived before offering her arm to Lauren. They ended up in front of Bo's apartment as it was closer. Bo barely had the door shut before Lauren had her pinned against it. She started kissing her way down Bo's neck, sliding off the tie and unbuttoning her shirt. "It might not have been the best idea to have you wear this when we haven't been together in a week. I could barely keep my hands off you all night." Bo laughed softly. "All night? We only made it an hour and a half. Not that I mind…" She let out a groan as Lauren reached an especially sensitive spot. Bo stepped out of her shoes and then, without warning, picked Lauren up and started walking toward the bedroom. Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo's waist with a giggle. "Where are you taking me, Officer Dennis? Am I in trouble?" Her voice dropped slightly. "Are you going to have to spank me?" The look on Bo's face told her she might need to keep these outfits around for a while.

 **Winter**

Bo had grown up in the city, so she was used to the cold weather. Lauren, on the other hand, was still getting used to it. Today she had paired a sweater with a soft green scarf under her leather jacket. She pulled on a slouchy beanie to keep her ears warm and headed out the door. Bo was meeting her at the café downtown for lunch since it was Lauren's day off. They had been spending quite a bit of time together over the last couple of months, but they hadn't seen each other for a few days. Lauren had been working a rotation of night shifts, so their schedules didn't afford them a lot of time. At least she would get to see Bo for a bit today.

"Hey babe." Bo stood to wrap Lauren in a hug as she reached the table. "I missed you." Lauren gave her a kiss before taking a seat next to Bo in their booth. "I missed you too. I'm tired of this night shift stuff. It's so much nicer when I get to come home at a decent hour and see you." Their hands slid together on Bo's leg as Lauren rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "How is your day going?" Bo placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead. "Pretty boring actually. Not much going on at the facility. The good thing is that I have been able to study for my finals. I'm so ready for this semester to be over. One more to go." She felt the smile on Lauren's face rather than seeing it. "I'm sure you're gonna be fantastic. You know the material inside out. It'll be nice to have your evenings free for a couple of weeks too."

The waitress came to their table so they could order. Lauren sat up in her own space when she got there and turned to look at Bo when she left. "So I want to ask you something. I told my mom months ago that I would be home for Christmas. She called today to see when I'm coming down and how long I'm staying." Bo nodded her head. Of course Lauren would be leaving for Christmas. Her family lived a thousand miles away. "I'm going to leave Saturday so I'll be there for Christmas on Sunday. I was thinking about staying four or five days." She took Bo's hand in her own. "I was hoping that you would come with me. Bo looked up at her with confusion in her eyes. They hadn't talked about holiday plans much, but she hadn't been looking forward to a whole week apart. "You want me to come meet your family? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Is that a yes?" Lauren looked at her with hopeful eyes. Bo couldn't help but smile. "Of course that's a yes." Bo gave Lauren a quick kiss just as their food was arriving. "I'm glad you said yes. I kind of already bought your ticket." Lauren smiled brightly. "I'm really excited to take you home with me, Bo. I haven't brought a girlfriend home for a long time." The meaning of those words was not lost on Bo. "I'm excited to meet your family. Thank you for asking me."

The pair ate their lunch relatively quickly so that Lauren could walk Bo back to work. The facility was nearby. She planned to just walk back to get her car. They held hands as they strolled past the park, talking about the upcoming trip south. Lauren stopped to take a picture of an ice-covered tree. As she started to turn around, a snowball hit her shoulder. "Bo!" She looked up to see the brunette laughing a few feet away. "Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Lauren reached down to grab a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball. She chucked it at Bo, the snow making contact with the front of Bo's jacket. "It's on!"

Both women made snowballs quickly, firing them at each other just as fast. Bo took cover behind a nearby tree to make a couple of snowballs at once. When she peeked out, she couldn't see Lauren. "Babe? Where'd you go?" Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. "I'm back here." Lauren jumped on top of her, knocking both of them over into the snow. They laughed together before deciding to make snow angels instead. Eventually they got cold and Bo realized she had better get back to work. They decided to split up there so they could both warm up sooner. "I'll see you tonight, right? I'll call you when I get home from work." Lauren pulled her in for a kiss. "Sounds good to me. Have a good afternoon, babe. I love you." Bo slid a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear. "I love you too, beautiful. See you tonight." The walk back to her car didn't take long, but Lauren felt as though there was an extra pep in her step the whole way.

 _Three Weeks Later – Christmas Eve_

"I hate flying." Bo sat in her seat looking out the window. She had a drink at the airport bar to calm her nerves, but Lauren wasn't sure it had done the trick. The brunette had been fidgeting the whole time they had been on the plane, and they hadn't even taken off yet. Maybe once they were in the air it would be better. "I know babe. If it wasn't so long of a trip, I would drive you. It's going to be ok though. Really." Lauren rubbed her shoulder softly trying to calm her down. Eventually the flight took off and Bo actually was calmer once they were at cruising altitude. The pair got a drink from the stewardess and settled in. Lauren was reading a medical journal, and Bo had a tablet so she could play games. She pointed out some cool things to Lauren as they flew over them. It made Lauren happy to be sharing the trip with her girlfriend.

Bo was amazed at how big the city was. Lauren had insisted that they take a cab to her parents' house so they didn't have to come all the way to the airport. As they passed through downtown, Bo stared up at the huge skyscrapers blocking out the sun. Lauren was watching Bo being a tourist with a smile on her face. She was so excited to be bringing Bo home with her, even if she was slightly nervous about her meeting the family.

After riding for about half an hour, the car pulled up to a large house in the suburbs. Bo became nervous instantly. It had been a long time since she'd had to meet the parents. She leaned over to whisper in Lauren's ear. "What if they don't like me?" Lauren's laugh made her feel a tiny bit better. "They're going to love you, Bo. Just like I do." She planted a kiss on Bo's lips as the car came to a stop. The driver was helping to get their luggage as the front door opened. "Lauren! You made it!" The woman walking toward them was clearly Lauren's mother. Bo could tell by looking at her how beautiful Lauren would still be in twenty years. She embraced her daughter tightly before turning to look at Bo. "You must be Bo. I've heard an awful lot about you. It's so nice to finally meet you." She stepped forward and pulled Bo in for a hug. "I'm Katherine, by the way. Come on in." The girls grabbed their bags and followed the woman into her home.

"Where's dad? Is he home yet?" Lauren was following behind her mother, completely oblivious to Bo looking around the house. "He should be home any minute. He wanted to be back before you got here, but something came up. If you girls want to put your bags in your room, I'll get some tea brewing. Then you can tell me what you've been up to." Lauren smiled at her mom and then turned to Bo. "I'll show you the way."

She led Bo to a stairway that took them into a nicely decorated hallway. The family pictures were displayed proudly between rooms. Bo stopped to look at a picture of a high school aged Lauren in a school uniform. "Aw! You're adorable!" Lauren rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to Bo. "I can't believe my mom still has these hanging up." Bo put her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her in close. "I love it. It's nice having this look into your life." She kissed Lauren softly before letting herself be led to a bedroom.

This was clearly Lauren's high school room. Bo sat her bag down and started looking around. There was a picture of Marie Curie hanging on the wall next to her closet. A vanity had several knick knacks on its surface and pictures clipped to the mirror. Many of the pictures had a small dark-haired woman in them. Lauren smiled as Bo pointed to one of the pictures. "That's Kenzi. She was my best friend in high school. She ended up all the way on the opposite coast. I've only seen her twice since we graduated." Judging from the photos, the pair had been on many adventures together. Bo made a mental note to get the two together sometime soon. Turning around, Bo saw the full-sized bed that had been made up for their stay. It was going to be cozy, but she was glad to be sleeping together for the duration of the trip. There had been a few sleepovers in the past few months. However, they stayed in their own apartments for the most part. This trip was going to be fantastic.

After checking out the rest of the second floor, Lauren led Bo back downstairs. They found her mother in the kitchen pulling some cookies out of the oven. "Hey girls. Just in time." They put the cookies on a plate and headed to the den. The conversation was just getting started when someone came through the front door. "Kate? Do we have company yet?" Lauren rose at the sound of her father's voice and stepped around the corner. "Hi dad." She gave him a big hug before leading him into the den. "Dad, this is Bo." The brunette stood to greet him before being pulled in for a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Bo. I'm Richard. Lauren's told us a lot about you." She looked at Lauren slyly as she smiled at Richard. "All good, I hope." They shared a laugh before the whole group sat back down.

The conversation flowed so easily that it was soon time for dinner. Lauren's parents told Bo lots of stories of her childhood, embarrassing Lauren in the process. There was lots of laughter and smiles as they chatted. Lauren was the first to bring up dinner. "It's not Christmas yet, mom. Why don't we just order pizza tonight so no one has to cook? We can make food tomorrow." Everyone else agreed, so Lauren went ahead and placed the order. They enjoyed the stress-free dinner very much, Lauren's mother in particular. After cleaning up, they decided to play cards for a bit. Bo had never played gin, so they had to teach her the rules. By the third round, she was really enjoying it.

When it was time for bed, Lauren and Bo headed up to their room. Lauren decided to hop in the shower before they settled in. She was just lathering her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. "I'll be done in a few minutes." The click that followed was definitely the lock. "Hello?" A very naked, busty brunette stepped into the shower behind her. "Hello yourself." The look of shock on Lauren's face spoke volumes. "Bo! What are you doing?!" Bo slid her hands into Lauren's hair and continued to lather the shampoo, the suds slipping down along Lauren's breasts. "I'm conserving water. What are you doing?"

Stepping forward, Bo eased Lauren back underneath the steamy water. She started rinsing the soap off, letting her hands massage Lauren's scalp. She heard a soft moan slip from the blonde's lips. After picking up the loofah and lathering the soap, Bo let her hands slide smoothly over Lauren's body. She watched the blonde's lips part slightly, her eyes closed, breath quickening at the contact. Bo leaned in and placed a line of kisses up Lauren's neck to her earlobe. "Babe?" Lauren's hands were on Bo's hips, pulling her closer under the water. "Mmm… Yeah?" She could feel Bo's smile against her skin. "Will you wash my back too?" Just like that, the mood changed. It continued to amuse her how quickly she and Bo could go from sexually charged to playful. She pulled Bo in for a heated kiss that left them both breathless.

After their (relatively) quick shower, the pair snuggled in on Lauren's bed. Bo's body was curled up against Lauren's back, Bo's breath on the back of her neck. "Thank you for bringing me here. It means a lot that you wanted me to meet your parents." She kissed the back of Lauren's neck. "I love you." Lauren's body melted back further into Bo's. "I love you too." Sleep came quickly to both women.

The next couple of days flew by. Lauren showed Bo around town, taking her to a couple favorite restaurants and clubs, as well as showing her places that meant a lot to her. Bo saw where Lauren went to high school. She saw the diner where Lauren got her first job as a waitress. She visited Lauren's favorite art gallery downtown. It was a fantastic look into Lauren's life, and Bo was very glad to have gotten a peek at it. They had also spent a lot of time with Lauren's parents. They dined with them for most meals, and they spent many evenings in the den playing games and telling stories. Bo genuinely enjoyed their company, and she could tell that Lauren had really missed them.

Since their flight was leaving at noon, Bo and Lauren had a little bit of time before they had to be at the airport. They had an early breakfast with Lauren's parents before they headed off to work. Bo sat on Lauren's bed as she finished packing up the last of her clothes. She allowed herself to watch Lauren moving around the room and just feel. Soon, the pair was sitting at the airport gate, waiting for their plane to board. Bo had been processing her feelings since that morning, and she had come to a decision.

Lauren felt Bo take her hand, their fingers lacing together effortlessly. She tilted her head to lean on the brunette's shoulder, her nose picking up the scent that was undeniably Bo. Lauren let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes. Bo's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I am so in love with you, Lauren. Do you want to move in with me?"

 ** _Spring_**

"That's the last of the boxes, Bo." Lauren walked through the door with a box of dishes. The pair had both packed up their belongings and moved to a three-bedroom apartment on the top floor of their building. When Bo had suggested moving in together, Lauren was excited at the possibilities. But neither woman wanted to give up the roof they loved so much. Lauren had spoken with the landlord and discovered the newly available apartment. It was bigger than they had planned, but Bo was excited to move even closer to the roof. It was clearly Lauren's happy place, and Bo was happy to share the time with her.

Now that the weather was a little warmer, the pair had been up there several nights a week. Lauren had packed dinner on Wednesday, and they had enjoyed pasta and wine. It didn't matter that they had to wear hoodies to stay warm. They were just happy to be out under the stars. It was their own little private get-away. With the new apartment being on the top floor, it was going to be a much shorter walk.

Bo took the box of dishes from Lauren and sat them on the counter before pulling the blonde into her arms. "Babe, I love you so much. I can't believe we finally live together. I feel so lucky to get to wake up next to you every day." Lauren leaned into Bo's body against the kitchen counter, allowing herself to relax fully against her girlfriend. "I love you too, Bo. I'm so glad this place is ours." She started kissing the brunette softly at first. Lauren felt Bo's tongue and parted her lips slightly, allowing entrance. The feel of Bo's tongue on her own lit a fire within Lauren. She felt Bo's arms tighten around her waist, the desire evident. Before Bo could protest, Lauren picked the brunette up and slid her onto the counter, stepping forward between her legs to continue the kiss. Bo was leaning down to meet Lauren's lips, her hands tangled in blonde hair.

Pulling away from Bo's lips, Lauren started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Her fingers worked expertly to unbutton Bo's shirt, leaving more skin to explore with her mouth. Lauren was pleased to see that Bo had worn a bra she could unhook in the front. She looked up to see Bo's eyes closed in ecstasy as she took first one nipple into her mouth, then the other. When Lauren started unbuttoning her jeans, Bo leaned back on her hands and lifted her hips slightly to help. At this point, she didn't care where they were. She just wanted her girlfriend to fuck her.

"Oh god, Lauren. Please…" She felt the blonde's fingers on her inner thighs, her mouth kissing its way softly toward where Bo wanted her most. Relaxing back onto her elbows, Bo let out a moan as Lauren's tongue found her soaking wet folds. The blonde was taking her time, but she knew all the right places to drive Bo crazy. She used more pressure, then less. She sucked on Bo's clit before flattening her tongue and licking deeply. Bo felt like she was dangling on the edge of orgasm, and all she needed was that one small push to send her over the edge. As if sensing how close her girlfriend was, Lauren doubled her efforts on Bo's clit, sending waves of pleasure crashing over her. "Fuuuuuuuck…" Bo trembled on the counter as small shockwaves pulsed through her body. That was a hell of a house warming.

Sliding off the counter, Bo looked at Lauren standing in front of her looking sexy as hell. She scooped Lauren up and carried her over to the couch, kissing her deeply all the way across the room. When she put Lauren down, she started removing clothes. Very quickly, Lauren was naked on the couch, legs parted slightly, eyes full of desire. Bo didn't waste any time in straddling her girlfriend, their breasts pressed against each other. Settling her hips down on Lauren's, Bo felt her arousal against her own. She teased Lauren relentlessly, kissing her neck down to her breasts, nibbling on her earlobe as she whispered how badly she wanted her. Eventually Lauren couldn't take any more of the teasing. "Bo, please… Fuck me baby… I need you…"

Almost immediately, she felt Bo's fingers sliding inside her. Lauren let out a sigh of pleasure at the contact. Her girlfriend had such talented hands. They quickly picked up a rhythm that drove Lauren over the edge. Bo continued her oral assault on Lauren's body even as she shuddered in pleasure. Before she knew it, Lauren felt a second orgasm sneaking up on her. She stopped Bo before she was too far gone, pointing to a box sitting against the wall near their bedroom. "Grab that box, babe." Bo hopped up from the couch and investigated the box as she carried it into the living room. "This is quite the collection, Lauren." She winked at the blonde, causing a blush to creep up on her neck. "I went shopping the other day. I wanted to surprise you when we moved in."

Lauren smiled as she saw which item Bo had selected. She watched her girlfriend slide the smaller end of the dildo inside herself before attaching the harness to her hips. Standing before Lauren with a strap on jutting out in front of her, Bo felt suddenly unsure of herself. "We've never… Is this ok?" Lauren rose from the couch and reached for Bo. "It's perfect babe. Sit down." Bo settled on the couch, reaching for Lauren as she crawled on top of her. Lauren lined herself up and kept her eyes on Bo as she sunk down onto the length. She knew that Bo could feel the movement inside her as well. After giving herself a few moments to adjust to the size, Lauren started rolling her hips, the motion causing Bo to dig her nails into Lauren's ass as she gripped it tightly. "Oh my god…" It had been a while since Bo had used a strap on, and she had never used one that was inside her at the same time. There were so many sensations that it was kind of overwhelming.

The vision of Lauren essentially riding her had Bo incredibly turned on. Lauren had her hands on the couch next to Bo's head to hold herself up, her breasts bouncing dangerously close to Bo's mouth. If the brunette could focus better, she would have teased them, but she was trying to hold her orgasm off for a minute. She wanted to come with Lauren. She gripped Lauren's hips, feeling the motion as she ground down against Bo's body. She felt a shudder that told her Lauren was getting close as well. "I'm so close, Lauren. I want…" Her words were cut off when Lauren kissed her deeply, the passion beyond evident. She tangled her hand in Bo's hair, holding herself as close to Bo's body as possible. "Come with me, baby." She almost whispered the words, her breath catching as Bo's hips continued to press into her. Bo could only nod as they clutched each other's bodies. A few moments later, she saw Lauren's eyes press tightly closed as she started trembling with pleasure. It took mere seconds of the sight to send Bo over the edge as well, both women becoming nearly still on the couch. Lauren felt little twitches all over as she rested against Bo's body. Eventually, Lauren rose to pull herself off of Bo's lap, sighing as the dildo slid completely out of her. She loosened the harness and slid the other end out of Bo, tossing it onto the floor. Leaning in, Lauren slid her tongue up the entire length of Bo's slit, tasting the sweetness that was her girlfriend. She felt a jerk when she reached Bo's super sensitive clit. Smiling softly, she stood up to join Bo on the couch. "So that's two rooms of the apartment that we've broken in." Bo's smile made her heart melt even more. "Two down, five to go. What do you say we go slip into the shower and make it four?" Bo raised an eyebrow at the blonde lying in her arms. Lauren's laugh was music to her ears. "I love you, Bo." Lauren leaned in for a kiss that left them both breathless. "I love you too, Laur. So much." They simply held each other for a few minutes before Lauren rose from the couch. "How about that shower?" She laughed as Bo jumped to join her, the pair nearly racing to the bathroom.

 _Two Weeks Later_

The apartment was empty when Bo got home from work, but she had a guess where Lauren was. She dropped her bag, slipped into a pair of sweats, and headed to the roof. She saw Lauren sitting in the deck chair, the back reclined slightly so she could see the sky better. Bo took a moment to just look at Lauren. She loved to see her so relaxed and just totally at peace with the world. Sliding into the chair next to her, Bo leaned over and kissed Lauren gently. "Hey babe. How was work?" Lauren smiled and reached for Bo's hand, their fingers weaving together seamlessly. "It was good. I was going to start dinner, but I thought I'd come up here for a bit first. It seemed like my shift would never end today."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bo sat up and turned toward Lauren. "Don't make dinner. Let's go out tonight. I'll take you somewhere nice. We can have a steak and let someone else clean up." Lauren loved how excited Bo got about food. Going out did sound like a nice plan. "That sounds great, Bo. I'll change and we can head out." The pair changed into jeans and walked down the street, quickly arriving at Bo's favorite neighborhood steakhouse. The food was delicious, the wine seemed endless, and Lauren's heart was happy. She still hadn't stopped smiling by the time they walked back to their apartment building.

The pair settled in on the couch, and Lauren snuggled up against Bo's shoulder, her arm resting across Bo's stomach. Now that they had talked about their days, both women were completely relaxed. They turned on a cheesy horror movie on Netflix. Bo knew that Lauren secretly loved them. Halfway through the movie, Bo heard light snoring next to her ear. She picked Lauren up, startling the blonde awake. "What are you doing? I was watching the movie with you!" Lauren laced her arms around Bo's neck. It was not lost on Bo that her voice dropped as she spoke up. "Are you taking me to bed?" Lauren's eyebrow rose, bringing a smile to Bo's face. "Yes I am, beautiful. You were sleeping." She sat her girlfriend on the bed, but Lauren pulled Bo onto the bed on top of her. "I might have been sleeping then. But I'm not tired now…" She kissed Bo deeply, a soft moan slipping from her lips almost immediately. Bo's body responded in kind, and the pair's clothes were soon lying all over the floor.

Lauren awoke tangled up with her naked girlfriend, her body already aroused. It was amazing the effect the woman had on her. As if feeling the attention, Bo's eyes opened to meet Lauren's. "Good morning, beautiful." Lauren leaned down and kissed the sleepy brunette. "Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" Bo stretched her arms and pulled Lauren over to lie halfway on top of her before answering. "Fantastic. I was exhausted when we finally went to sleep." She did not miss the blush that crept up Lauren's neck. Bo thought it was adorable. "Do you want to get married?" She saw the shock that registered on Lauren's face immediately. "I mean someday. I'm not asking for right now. We've just never had that discussion. I wonder if that's something you see in your future." Resting on her elbow with her head in her hand, Lauren thought briefly. "Honestly, I wasn't sure a year ago. I didn't know if that was in the cards. But in this apartment, with you by my side, it sounds like something I would like very much." She leaned in against Bo, trailing kisses down her neck. "Why did you wake up thinking about marriage?" Bo found it hard to concentrate as Lauren made her way down to her breasts. Stopping her before she reached her destination, Bo tipped Lauren's head to look at her. "I was thinking about it last night, actually. I think it would be very nice to wake up just like this, every day, for the rest of my life." Knowing what Bo was implying, Lauren did not answer lightly. "I would like that too." Both women felt the seriousness of the moment before Bo broke the silence. "That's good to know. You know, in case I ever decide to get married. Maybe I'll ask you…" Lauren's beautiful laugh made Bo's heart lighter than it had been in a long time.

 **Summer**

This summer marked forty years since Bo had first seen Lauren on that roof. The couple had stayed in the building for three of those years before buying a house on the edge of town. They had gotten married the summer before Bo had enrolled in the police academy. Lauren was immersed in her career as a surgeon, but she decided to take a short break. Two of them actually. Their children were grown now, but Bo remembered fondly all of the time spent with them when they were little. Charlotte was married now with children of her own. Lauren and Bo truly loved being grandparents. They loved it when the kids came to the cabin, playing make believe for hours and building blanket forts in the living room. Ethan was engaged to an amazing woman, and the wedding would be in the Spring. They wanted to have the ceremony in Bo and Lauren's back yard, and the couple had agreed quickly. The wedding would be beautiful.

Home now was a cabin on the edge of a lake. They had moved twenty miles north to get out of the city after the children had moved out. It was so peaceful there. Of course, Lauren's favorite part had been the wraparound porch that had allowed for rocking chairs. That's where Bo sat now, watching the sun get lower over the water. "Honey, you're gonna miss the sunset." Lauren walked through the door and sat a couple mugs on the table next to Bo. "I have plenty of time. I was just making some tea." She took her seat next to Bo, and they watched as the sun dropped below the horizon and the stars started to emerge.

Lauren broke the silence. "Did you ever imagine that we'd be here?" Bo's smile reached all the way to her eyes. "I knew the night I met you that I wanted to spend forever with you." Lauren laughed at the certainty with which Bo had spoken. "That night? There's no way you knew that night." Bo took her hand and their fingers laced together, just as they had done for the last forty years. "I knew that I wanted you in my life for a long time. The way you made me feel when you looked at me. The way your smile made my heart race. I didn't know then what our future held, but I just wanted there to be a future to explore." Lauren leaned across the chair and gave Bo a kiss full of emotion. "I'm so glad you ended up on that roof." Looking at her beautiful wife, Bo felt her heart melt all over again. "Me too, babe. Me too."

 **Fin.**

 **XXX**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I've had a lot going on in my life, and I've been focusing solely on this when I write. But I promise that an update for "Hot For Teacher" is in the works. Hope everyone has a fantastic day! xo**


End file.
